Change Your Mind
by Isla6
Summary: Sequel to 'Lips of an Angel' go read it first then come back to this one!


**A/N This is my sequel to 'Lips of an angel', my one-shot. If you haven't read it yet i'd do so cause this one wont make sense! Also a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed 'Lips of an angel' Y'all rock!! Also im kinda making these a three shot so there will be one more after this one. Im gonna post them as separate stories then ill add them as one...i think... Please review!!!**

**Also a huge shout out to Lita Rocks lbC. She betas for me and is a pretty awesome person!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Otherwise I'd be able to buy myself a new phone :(**

* * *

She did it. She turned around and walked out of my hotel room.

I stood there for a while, not knowing what to do. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, and I collapsed onto the floor. I curled myself into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

I dreamed of her, as I do every night, except this time was different. She looked much clearer in this dream, like I could reach out and I would be able to feel her soft blond hair. Then she would disappear, only to reveal someone else. Her.

Her. The one I kissed. The one I kissed while I was madly in love with Lilly. The one who I had sex with, meaningless sex. Except, it was not meaningless. It meant something, not to me, maybe to me, definitely to Lilly.

Lilly and I were having problems, big problems, but that doesn't mean I should have gone and slept with Sarah. As soon as I kissed her I knew it was wrong, I knew what would end up happening but I didn't stop it. What I didn't know was that Lilly would walk in on us.

She wasn't supposed to be on tour with me, Lilly. She was going to stay back in Malibu. She decided to surprise me and well, I guess she was the one surprised.

That Hannah lifestyle got to me. That celebrity bullshit, I got sucked right in. Which is why Hannah took a back seat and Miley, well Miley became a well known, sought after producer. One of the reasons I was back in New York was I was signing a new country band to my label and was going to produce their album. Gloriana was their name.

I woke up to pounding on my door. It took me a few moments to realize why I was asleep on the floor. I slowly got up and opened the door. I must have looked like shit.

"You look like shit."

"Um thanks?" I questioned. "Who are you?" I asked the strange girl at the door.

"Katie."

"Oh."

"Yeah 'oh', Lilly's Katie," She glared at me. "I don't want you to contact Lilly EVER again understand me? She's MY girlfriend, not yours, so back. Off. Miss 'hot shot producer'. You can't have her. You broke her and its taken me ages to fix…."

I interrupted her. "Look, Katie, I'm sure you're a nice person and I guess I kinda deserve to be yelled at by you but you have nothing to worry about. She loves you, not me. So go home to her. At least you can do that." I gave her a pathetic excuse for a smile.

Her head was down. "That's not true."

I could hardly hear her. "What's not true?" I asked

She looked up and gave me a sad smile. "She doesn't love me. At least, not like she loves you."

Then she walked away. That was the second time today i heard someone say that to me.

Closing the door I walked over to the desk and grabbed my phone. 10 missed calls and 20 new text messages. Sighing I sat down on the bed and called the person who had called 9 out of those 10 times.

"Miley? Are you alright? I couldn't get a hold of you and you had missed your flight. I thought the worst!"

Damn I missed my flight? How long had I slept for? "Dad calm down. I'm fine. I just overslept."

"Miles you don't sound alright. Has something happened?"

I tried to hold my tears back. I couldn't hold the sobs back though. "I'll be fine daddy. I just need to come home. Can I come and see you?"

"Baby girl you can always come and see me. Do you want me to see if the jet's available?"

"Yes please, Daddy. I'm ready to go as soon as possible."

"Alright darling. I'll call you back with the details. Miles?"

"Yeah Daddy?"

"Does this have anything to do with Lilly?"

How'd he know that? "I'll explain everything when I get to Tennessee."

"Alright. I'll talk to you soon Miles."

He called back and told me the Jet was ready and at the airport. It would depart in 2 hours.

* * *

I had planned on taking at least two weeks off work. With my kind of job, two weeks is like 2 months. I was suppose to be recording and working with Gloriana, the new band I had signed. I called them, kind of explained as best I could my situation. They told me they understood, that maybe I could use the break to work everything out, write some songs. I hadn't done that in a while. Almost two years in fact.

I arrived in Crowley Corners, Tennessee late at night. My old home town. After my brother, Jackson, had left for college and me for my Hannah commitments and starting my produceing career, Dad moved back to our home town. He bought our old farm back and did the house up. He now just works on the farm and he loves it. He always has a smile on his face when he's working here.

Paddocks were to my left and right as I drove up the long driveway. The horses followed the car up the fence line until I pulled up to the house. Dad was sitting on the front porch waiting for me.

I hopped out of the car and walked up to him. No words were needed. Not at this moment. He just opened his arms and let me fall into them as I sobbed my heart out. He then took me up to 'my' bedroom – he did up two bedrooms, one for me and one for Jackson for when we came to stay – he then tucked me into bed as I drifted off to sleep. Sleep which was filled with one dream. Lilly.

It had been almost two weeks since I had arrived at my Dads. I was feeling slightly better at the fact that I had just lost Lilly all over again. If I'm being honest, I'm not really too sure why I called her in the first place. I guess I just wanted her back. I was stupid enough to think she would ever take me back, especially after what I did to her.

I was writing again and not to sound cocky but it was good stuff. I always said I'd never perform as Hannah again but performing as Miley hasn't been ruled out.

I was sitting out in one of the fields. It was up on the hill and I had a view of miles and miles of fields and a gorgeous sunset. The kind that made the sky and clouds go orange and pink. Perfect. I was sitting under a tree. It had been my favourite to climb as a child. I remember spending hours and hours just climbing and sitting on this tree, watching the world move around me as I stayed perfectly still and quiet.

I had my guitar with me, my lucky blue pick, and my notebook. I sat down on the grass and placed my capo on the first fret of my guitar. I lightly strummed the strings to check they were in tune. Then I started to play.

Cadd9 followed by Em7 then cadd9 then a G. That would be the verse the chorus would be the same except for a slight variation and the addition of the A and C and D chords. I started to sing.

Girl don't say a thing

Lie here next to me

Underneath the moonlight

I know its getting late

Let the music play

It's OK to stay the night

How about we give this one more try?

(Come on and let me hold you. Come on I know you want to)

One more chance to finally get this right

(I know you think it's over)

Give me a chance to change your mind

It ain't been easy

Never will be

It was good, it still could be

Wanna touch your skin, feel your face again

I still believe in you and me.

How about we give this one more try?

(Come on and let me hold you. Come on I know you want to)

One more chance to finally get this right

(I know you think it's over)

Give me a chance to change your mind

Baby please

How about we give this one more try

(One more try, one more try)

One more chance to finally get this right

(I know you think it's over)

Give me a chance to change your mind.

Baby please, I still believe in you and me.

I sat there smiling. This song, I had just written, conveyed everything I was feeling at this point in my life. I had silent tears slowly running down my face. Wiping my face I stood up, taking my guitar and notebook with me and with one last look towards the sunset turned around to head back inside.

Then she was there. Just like in my dreams. She looked so real. Lilly.

I walked towards her, like I did every night in my dreams. I slowly reached out to touch her face. A look of shock crossed my face when I reached out to touch her soft cheek and she didn't disappear. She was real.

"Lilly," I breathed out.

"Miley," she returned.

* * *

**I gotta say, i love teasing people with cliffhangers. Thanks for reading hope you liked it please review! It would make my day!**

**Also watch out for the next one-shot in this series. The song used in this is called Change your Mind by Gloriana. Check the band out. They are pretty good.**


End file.
